1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to at least one artificial aquatic plant on a leaf pad, the aquatic plant being suspended above the water level by at least one float pad able to be anchored to the bottom of a pond or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art of interest describes various flowers and their methods of manufacture. The related art will be discussed in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,618 issued on May 13, 1986, to Henry S. Wolfe describes an artificial water lily pad ornament for a swimming pool holding a candle. From the edges of a hollow plastic lily pad leaf, several large fish are each hung by two monofilament lines. Smaller fish are suspended by vertical posts from the interior portion of the leaf. A frog is added on the leaf. An anchor is tied to the leaf by a line. The water lily pad ornament is distinguished by its hollow lily pad leaf, candle, frog and numerous suspended fish.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,163 issued on Jul. 29, 1980, to Bobby L. Lee describes artificial flowers and a method for their manufacture. A rose, for example, can be made from artificial silk petals and plastic stamens attached to a molded polyvinyl chloride calyx, stem and petioles with wire inserts. The leaves are made from either fabric or plastic and secured to the petioles by glue. These flowers are distinguishable by their susceptibility to damage by water immersion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,787 issued on Sep. 18, 1990, to Linda P. Reinhardt et al. describes an artificial rose, wherein the petals are made from a stretched matrix of porous polyethylene and/or polypropylene and silica with added colorant and perfume. The glued and wired artificial flower with a plastic calyx, fabric leaves, and taped stem is distinguishable for its non-resistance to immersion in water.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,908,942 issued on Oct. 20, 1959, to Lino Bosco describes a process of manufacturing plastic flowers and leaves in a multicolor design. The process involves the removal of parts of the molded piece to add another colored plastic. The plastic can be polyethylene or polystyrene. The process is limited to the production of colored plastic flowers and leaves.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,879,617 issued on Mar. 31, 1959, to Samuel J. Popeil describes a method for manufacturing artificial leaves, flowers, and plants from a heat cured, vinyl base, pigmented liquid "Plastisol" in black anodized aluminum molds. The stems are formed from cotton-wrapped wires. While the leaves are still hot, the stripped leaves are twisted to impart a natural appearance. The plants are distinguished by their lack of resistance to contact with water.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, an artificial floating aquatic plant with the advantages of a higher degree of flotation produced by a floating pad placed under each leaf pad for increased drainage of water from the aquatic plant and the use in ponds, aquariums, fountains, and swimming pools and the like is desired.